Cambio de prioridades
by Trio Infierno
Summary: [One shot] Horas después de la batalla de Hogwards, Lucius Malfoy medita sobre su condición, su futuro y sus miedos. Un Malfoy nunca se rinde y es momento de cambiar las prioridades de una familia, el amor de una esposa y un hijo están por encima de una causa perdida por la pureza de la sangre.


Disclamer: Los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, por interés personal.

Hace mucho que roleaba a Lucius Malfoy y a Severus Snape en distintos foros de Harry Potter, la verdad tenía un buen desarrollo de estos personajes y por motivos varios dejé de escribir lo cual al encontrarme con viejos fan fics de alguna manera me entristece. Esto fue publicado en septiembre de 2011 en deviantart y lo traigo aquí.

En un One shot de Lucius Malfoy pensando en su vida y lo que enfrentará después de la caida del señor tenebroso, el amor por Narcissa lo hace fuerte para enfrentar todo lo que venga.

 _Que patético te ves Lucius…_ Pensó tratando de reprenderse a si mismo. Frente a un espejo, Lucius Malfoy observaba las cicatrices que la guerra le dejó. Estaba demacrado, delgado, sus ropas sucias, arrugadas, llenas de sudor y sangre, para nada parecidas a aquellas finas túnicas y elegantes capas que usaba en la mejor época de su vida. Su rostro mostraba a un hombre cansado y derrotado, parecía mas bien un vagabundo que el orgulloso líder de la dinastía Malfoy. Sus llamativos ojos grises estaban acompañados de unas enormes ojeras, en su perfecta piel blanca se acentuaban las arrugas de su edad, además de ser el poseedor de una barba no muy bien arreglada. Aquellos rubios y brillantes cabellos que hacían que varias féminas suspiraran por él, ahora se encontraban sucios, opacos y desarreglados. Para nada aquella imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo se parecía al orgulloso y arrogante Lucius Malfoy, se había convertido en la escoria que humillaba, un pobre miserable, una rata traicionera y cobarde.

Fallidamente intento que ese aire de orgullo regresara, que su mirada intimidara a todos los que no eran como él, pero solo podía ver a un hombre caído que intentaba recuperar algo perdido totalmente. Con odio e impotencia golpeo aquel espejo con un puñetazo, este se rompió en miles de pedazos cayendo al suelo como si fueran los fragmentos del alma del propio Lucius. Se sentía destruido y derrocado, como un rey que lo pierde todo y no puede hacer nada, que es humillado por los súbditos que alguna vez humillo, que es insultado por los que alguna vez insulto, que es desterrado y tiene que vivir en la peor de las miserias. La mano con al cual rompió aquel vidrio empezó a sangrar, se hirió en aquella desesperada acción. Las gotas espesas y carmesís caían al piso lentamente, emitiendo un sonido leve y casi hipnótico.

\- La sangre…- Aquello por lo que lucho durante tantos años, por la supremacía de la sangre pura, de una casta de mago que era la única que podía gobernar en el mundo, por quienes se suponía que mandarían en todo y sobre todos… aquella idea que por generaciones se transmitía de padre a hijo en la familia Malfoy como en muchas otras sangre pura… aquel ideal que hasta el día de hoy no era mas que basura y era a gran causa del deplorable estado del patriarca Malfoy. Pensó en su padre y en lo mucho que estaría decepcionado de él, conociéndole le diría que prefería ver a su hijo morir como un mortífago que vivir como un cobarde… entonces ¿Su esposa y su hijo también debían hacerlo? Lucius no era ningún idiota, si se dejaba llevar por el espíritu de Abraxas los Malfoy hubiesen terminado esa noche en la que Lord Voldemort murió y hasta allí llegaría el discurso de sus ancestros por mantener las familias sangre limpia hasta el fin de todo, a los ojos de Lucius era la más estúpida y ridícula de todas las premisas.

Entonces, ¿ahora qué? Si al final perdió por todos lados, los mortifagos restantes, les consideraban unos viles traidores y cobardes, el ministerio y la mayoría de personas los catalogaban como asesinos y enemigos públicos. Estaba derrotado, sin orgullo, sin renombre, sin respeto, sin el lugar que él y su familia merecía en la sociedad mágica, condenado a ser escoria.

\- Lucius ¿Qué ocurre? Escuche un ruido…- Una mujer apareció en la habitación donde se encontraba, al igual que él se veía cansada pero no perdía esa belleza que la caracterizaba a pesar de no haber dormido durante días, a pesar de que sus ropas fueran harapos, estuviese sucia y cierta amargura se apoderara de su rostro, a los ojos de Lucius seguía siendo hermosa - ¿Estás bien? Tu mano!... estas sangrando, déjame hacer algo…- la mujer se dio cuenta de lo que paso, tomo la mano de su marido y rasgando una parte de sus ropas la vendo, estaba demasiado cansada para hacer magia a lo mejor ella estaba cansada de la magia.

Ahora que… la seguía observando, por su culpa ella estaba en tales condiciones, la arrastro consigo a aquel abismo de la muerte y la destrucción del cual casi no pueden salir, a no ser de que por ella, por su valentía, el amor a el y a su hijo, los salvo a los tres. Lucius se sentía tan miserable a su lado, se sentía como un parasito a su lado, solo trayéndole problemas y más problemas. Recordo cuando la conoció, orgullosa, indomable, a pesar de saber que sus destinos ya estaban decididos no se convertiría en otro de los juguetes del joven Lucius, tuvo que luchar por ella y fue la única persona que hizo que se tragara su orgullo. Y es justo allí donde un hombre se da cuenta que hay cosas más fuertes que las ideologías y son los sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que lo llevaron a pensar primero en su familia que en su orgullo, aquellos sentimientos que lo tenían con vida y eran esos mismos que lo tenían como una escoria de la sociedad pero era una escoria en el fondo feliz porque estaba viva al lado de su esposa e hijo.

 _Ahora todo…_ Lucius no era un derrotista, era cierto que ahora se sentía deprimido y triste, pero la presencia de su mujer le hacía abrir los ojos y ver que podía recuperar (en parte) aquellas cosas que lo hacían un Malfoy, un orgulloso Malfoy. Puede que muchos le recriminen su modo de actuar, pero el en el fondo era un ganador, no perdió nada valioso, solo cosas materiales, que gracias a su inteligencia y sagacidad recuperaría, sería difícil y lo sabía, el ministerio de la magia no lo veria denuevo con impunidad, pero al final se burlaría en sus caras, disfrutando nuevamente de su riqueza y lujos, (bueno de su reputación no lo haría, ya que no había mucho que hacer al respecto) pero tendría algo que aquellos supuestos héroes de la batalla no tenían y era que podía ser feliz con su familia completa sin tener que llorar por la muerte prematura de un ser querido, el seria quien reiría al final… simplemente un cambio de prioridades.


End file.
